Pokemon: Dawn and the Hero of Truth Chapter 1
by Mega Charizard X
Summary: Dawn has returned home after splitting up with Ash and Brock in Sinnoh. She is then invited to help promote contests in Unova by traveling there and competing in them. During her journey she will meet a mysterious green haired teen and an organization that fights to liberate Pokemon from their trainers. This fic will have Aventurineshipping (DawnxN) hints.


**Pokémon: Dawn and the Hero of Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

**Summary: Dawn has returned home after splitting up with Ash and Brock in Sinnoh. She is then invited to help promote contests in Unova by traveling there and competing in them. During her journey she will meet a mysterious green haired teen and an organization that fights to liberate Pokémon from their trainers. This fic will have Aventurine shipping (DawnxN) hints along with following the Team Plasma plot from the BW1 games.**

** Main Characters: **

**Dawn: a Pokémon Coordinator that accomplished runner up in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. She plans to participate in the newly promoted contests in the Unova region.**

**Ursula: Dawn's rival from Sinnoh. She is participating in contests in the Unova region also.**

**Bianca: A clumsy blonde haired girl. She is unsure of what her goal will be.**

**Cheren: A new trainer from Nuvema town. He plans to take on the Unova gyms and become the Unova League Champion.**

**N: A green haired teen and the leader of Team Plasma. He also takes an interest in Dawn when they meet.**

**Team Plasma: an organization of trainers that fight to liberate Pokémon from their trainers.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dawn's P.O.V.

"Dear Dawn, I would like to inform you that you have been invited to take part in the promotion of Pokémon contests in the Unova region. This will be the first time contests will be held here, so we are looking for famous coordinators such as yourself to participate in these contests. Please come by my lab in Nuvema Town if you wish to take part in this one chance of a lifetime event. We hope you do consider participating. Sincerely, Professor Aurea Juniper." I said as I read the letter that Professor Juniper sent me a week ago for the one hundredth time. I then turned to my partner, and my first Pokémon, Piplup. "This is exciting isn't it Piplup?"

"Piplup!"

I then read the letter silently to myself again as I replied aloud, "I can't wait to see the Unova region and practice my coordinating skills there. Too bad Ash and Brock won't be able to come with though." I sighed, "Ash is going on vacation with his mom and Professor Oak to the Kalos region, while Brock is still studying to become a Pokémon doctor." 'It's been a while since our journey in Sinnoh ended, about three months to be exact.' I thought, 'I still miss them.'

"Well well, if it isn't Dee Dee." A voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I then turned to find a pink haired girl standing behind me. "It's been a while." She said while smirking evilly at me.

"Hey Ursula it has been a while a long time hasn't it?" I asked my rival, "and don't call me Dee Dee!"

"So why are you here? Did you get invited to participate in Unova contests as well?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded a little unsure of myself.

"Oh great, how boring, getting stuck participating in contests with you again." I then growled at her in annoyance. "I'll be the one to win the grand festival this time, you just got lucky."

"We'll see about that!" I said as I was fighting off the urge to hit her.

"What-ever!" she replied in an annoying tone. The ferry that we were on then docked and my rival then started towards the ferry's exit. "I'll see you around Dee Dee!"

"It's Dawn, not Dee Dee!" I yelled back at her, with my anger starting to get the better of me. I then took a few minutes to myself to try to calm myself down before I exited the ferry.

* * *

As I exited the ferry, I looked around Nuvema Town, looking for Professor Juniper's lab. I then started asking some people nearby where her lab was located at. After I was pointed towards the right way to her lab, I thanked the person for helping me and grabbed a hold of Piplup and placed him on top of my hat as I walked towards the lab. As I neared the lab, I saw two teens standing nearby the lab. One was a tall female with blonde hair and greenish eyes and wore a fancy looking green hat over her head. The other was a black haired male and he wore glasses over his eyes and seemed quite bored. As I walked near them, the blonde haired teen started getting restless. She then squealed and ran over towards me.

"Hello there! Are you new in town?" she asked, while jumping up and down out of excitement.

I sweat dropped. "I am, I'm from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. How did you know that I wasn't from around here?" I asked.

The teenage boy then walked over towards us and adjusted his glasses. "Well first off, you looked like you were lost and second, you have a Pokémon that is not native to the Unova region."

"Oh I see. By the way I'm Dawn and this is my partner Piplup! Who are you guys?"

"I'm Cheren and this is Bianca. We're both beginner trainers and we're getting our first Pokémon today. I want to become the Unova League Champion!"

The blonde then added in, "I'm not really sure what I want to do yet. I'm guessing maybe I'll try challenging gyms too."

"It's nice to meet you Bianca and Cheren." I said as I shook their hands. "I want to become a Top Coordinator!"

"What's a Coordinator?" Bianca asked me looking puzzled. Cheren then answered before I could reply.

"Bianca don't you remember what Professor Juniper told us?"

"Um, no?" Cheren then sighed as I sweat dropped again.

"A Pokémon coordinator is a Pokémon Trainer who trains their Pokémon to show off its own beauty, then enters their Pokémon in Pokémon Contests."

"That's right." I confirmed.

"Ooh, it sounds so neat!" Bianca replied excitedly.

"It is!" I said. Just as I was about to say something else, the lab doors opened and out came Professor Juniper and she walked towards us.

"Hello there Cheren and Bianca. I suppose you guys are ready to receive your Pokémon and Pokedexes then?"

"Yes we are Professor." Cheren replied.

"What's a Pokedex?" Bianca asked.

"A Pokedex is an electronic device designed to catalogue and provide information regarding the various species of Pokémon, don't you remember Bianca?"

"Ohh, right!"

"That's correct Cheren!" Professor Juniper replied then turned to me. "Are you a new trainer too?"

"No, actually I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. You sent me a letter inviting me to take part in Pokémon Contests here in Unova."

"Ah, so you're Dawn then?" I nodded. "Please come in, along with Bianca and Cheren."

"Alright, thank you Professor!" I replied politely as we walked into her lab. As we entered the lab, Professor Juniper led us to a room that had a large table with three Pokémon on top of it, eating their Pokémon food.

"Aww, they are soo cute!" the blonde squealed as she ran over towards the three Pokémon.

"What Pokémon are these?" I asked as I pulled out my own Pokedex and scanned the three Pokémon with it.

"The one on the left is Snivy, a grass type." Professor Juniper pointed to a small green, snake like Pokémon. "The one in the middle is Tepig, a fire type." She then pointed to a small orange and black pig like Pokémon. "And the one on the right is Oshawott, a water type." She then pointed towards the last remaining Pokémon which was blue and white and resembled an otter. "Cheren, Bianca, one of the Pokémon will be your first Partner as you start your journey!"

"We already know that Professor." Cheren replied in a bored tone. "Can we just pick our Pokémon already?" Professor Juniper then sweat dropped.

"Sure! Cheren you can go first."

"So which Pokémon will you choose?" I asked.

"I think I'll choose…Snivy." Cheren then picked up the Poke ball and recalled the smug looking snake Pokémon.

"That's a good choice Cheren." Professor Juniper then motioned to Bianca. "Bianca it's your turn now." Bianca then skipped over towards the Pokémon.

"I think I'll take Tepig Professor!" Bianca then recalled it back into its Poke ball.

"That's a great choice too!" I exclaimed. Professor Juniper then handed both Bianca and Cheren their Pokedex and Poke balls.

"These are for you to help catch Pokémon." As soon as Bianca and Cheren put their new items into their bags, Professor Juniper walked up to them.

"What do you three plan to do? Are you going to travel together or separately?"

"I think I'm going to travel by myself and challenge the gyms." Cheren replied. Bianca then got a worried look on her face.

"But…oh never mind, I think I'll travel by myself as well. I'm still not sure if I want to do gyms though."

"No need to worry Bianca!" I replied enthusiastically. "I'm sure you will find something you would want to do."

"Hey, thanks Dawn!" Bianca smiled at me. I then raised my hand up and we gave each other a high five.

"So Dawn, you're heading to the first contest hall right?" Professor Juniper asked me.

"Yep, I just don't know where the closest one is yet, but no need to worry, I'll find it!"

"Well I'll save you the trouble of searching for it because it is in the next town north of here in Accumula Town."

"Thanks Professor!"

"No problem Dawn, and remember you need to register for your contest pass there."

"Hey no need to worry!" The four of us then said our farewells to each other.

"Good luck on your journeys you three!"

"Thanks Professor!" both Bianca and I replied as Cheren started walking away and waved bye to us.

"It was nice to meet you Dawn! I hope we meet again!"

"It was nice meeting you too! Yeah I hope so too. Bye!" I replied as we parted our ways into the town. I then walked towards the route that would take me to Accumula Town. 'I can't wait to see what new adventures I will have in the Unova region!' I thought to myself as Piplup and I started down Route 1.


End file.
